sporumdimensionalclashviifandomcom-20200213-history
Rosalina
'Rosalina '''is a major character in the ''Super Mario series and a veteran of previous Dimensional Clashes. A benign watcher of the cosmos, Rosalina protects the balance of the Mario universe. Rosalina is revealed to be the narrator of EropsToad's posts. Personality Rosalina does have a sense of humor despite her relative seriousness in terms of other Mario characters. This manifests in her usage of understatement, litotes, and some sarcasm. Still, she treats others with kindness and will go out of her way to protect those who need help. Rosalina has a high regard of human life, choosing to spare the Mexicans from the black hole she created to sweep the Destroyers. Rosalina is omniscient, and if narrating prefers to stay objective (though snippets of her opinion do manifest themselves in the descriptive language she uses). Rosalina cares a lot about the heroes and will go out of her way to protect them from major-league dangers. She is also revealed to be a bit of an English literature dork, as she warps Pokey Minch away from Termina Field for the sake of character development. Abilities Rosalina's abilities revolve around the cosmos. Her primary abilities are derived from her powers of gravity manipulation via control of dark matter and dark energy (here referring to the unseen matter and energy that supposedly exists in the universe and accounts for most of its mass). As such, she can crush targets with extreme gravity fields or reverse gravity completely. This also allows her to levitate. The extremest extent of these abilities allows her to create a black hole by concentrating a large mass in a densely compacted, tiny dot of space. It requires a lot of preparation and is extremely dangerous to perform, which is why Rosalina prefers not to do it unless severely provoked. Rosalina also has the ability to create force fields of dark energy, which work by warping gravity around the person the field protects in order to deter laser beams or projectiles or the like. This ability was shown when Rosalina protected Robin and Marth from the black hole. Story Rosalina has actually been in the roleplay since the beginning as a very integral part of the story, since she is EropsToad's narrator. The Alamo Rosalina has arguably one of the most important roles in the story since she's the one telling a lot of it; however, her first physical appearance was at the Alamo, where she appeared when Heir's shadows began to overwhelm the Champions. Rosalina demonstrated her gravity-defying abilities, culminating in the creation of a black hole that completely cleaned off the battleground. The Grid Rosalina is back to narrating at the Grid, but before she does that, she launches Rainbow Raider and his Rainbow Demon to Jupiter, supposedly killing him from Jupiter's immense gravity. However, this does allow Corru to obtain the white Chaos Emerald that Rainbow Raider had found at the Alamo. Rosalina later sends a large pack of Orcs to Saturn (since she can't solve all her problems by sending them to Jupiter) in order to buy Gandalf some time to seal the bridge to the Outlands and prevent any more of Sauron's Orcs from giving pursuit. Termina Rosalina's influence appears once again in Termina when she tells Robin to put on the Zora Mask. She later saves Toad and company from Pokey Minch by launching him to the top of Snowhead Mountain, where Smaug sits. Quotes "Mr. Anderson." --Rosalina, mimicking Agent Smith from The Matrix. "Okay, geez, I get it! I wasn't going to move the ARK anyway! Gosh!" --Rosalina, upon reading a previous post about Dester's safeguards on the Space Colony ARK Trivia * Rosalina's voice actor has changed twice in the Super Mario series; Dimensional Clash's iteration of Rosalina has Mercedes Rose's voice talents. Category:Characters Category:Player characters Category:Female Category:Super Mario Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Characters with reality-warping powers Category:Characters who can levitate Category:Narrators Category:Darkness elementals